gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Enigma24
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Blueberry page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 03:29, September 22, 2012 RE: This isn't his first time here. He made a long list of accounts - all blocked by either Tom, Jeff, Dan or me. I can't believe we missed that one... until now. Thanks for cleaning some of the mess he did! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:17, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem my friend. He made the mistake of ruining a couple of pages I've done a lot of edits on so I fixed them up and then followed the rather obvious trail he left. I'm glad to have been able to help out and prevent him causing endless trouble. I mean really, coming onto a site and posting stupid little comments like he did, it's quite frankly pathetic. I'm glad to see he's been blocked. Good work! Enigma24 (talk) 05:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank You for Fixing My User Page! Enigma, thanks for cleaing and reverting his mess on my User Page, while I was inactive for a couple days. I should've been aware, but my computer was in a state of repairs and virus cleanup. I came back today, and found, checking the recent Wiki Activity, my page was vandalised my Josuhaleverburg (a known vandal on this wiki witha bunch of sockpuppets), but you fixed and reverted it. Thank you for you help. I'm now active. If you need any help, ask me! Tony (talk) 17:41, October 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Enigma. Let me tell you that just like you, I am a GTA fan and that's the reason I joined up on the wiki in the first place. And I do get why you say that the Alderney in GTA IV and its episodes is just a city and not a whole state. And, I may even agree with you on that, but Alderney City in my opinion, should just be seen as the district, like Berchem, Acter, and so on. And remember that, most of the gangs (and everything else, for that matter) made by Rockstar, would not ever fit in the real-life world. Best, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:36, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : Well, that's kind of why Rockstar rocks. It parodies so the real world so much, it creates a new world full of great things. I've seen your most recent edits on the Lost members, and now I think they are good. : Good work ! : Cheers, : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:54, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : Sure, man. : Nice edits, Enigma. By the way, if you see any page vandalised and/ or messed up, report to me, or any other patroller / staff. Patrollers gotta clean up the screwed up pages to make sure everything is fine, and as a patroller I'll be happy to do it. : Later, : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) : Bad that some people come and try to ruin the wiki. They just keep coming to do it again and again. : Happy to have another user on board the "Wiki protectors" boat. : Seeya, : Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:12, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Alderney Alderney City does not encompass Acter and other Alderney State townships/neighbourhoods. Alderney City is merely part of the island, not the island itself, hopefully the image will clear this up. Tom Talk 00:17, February 12, 2013 (UTC) : But wouldn't the neighbourhoods (Acter, Tudor etc.) be considered boroughs of Alderney City in a similar fashion as the boroughs of Liberty City are nieghbourhoods of Liberty City? Surely they wouldn't each be independant cities, that would mean that each wold get a city council and would in turn make governing the area very difficult. I imagine they would just be boroughs, governed by Alderney City. Like how the various neighbourhoods of New York are governed by a central City government. Enigma24 (talk) 00:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Honestly, I think Rockstar should have just made Alderney a borough of Liberty City as the whole State of Alderney thing causes nothing but confusion. But according to the neighbourhood map given with the game, as well as the in game map, Alerney City is just a neighbourhood much like Acter, Tudor etc. Basically, Alderney is a mess, I don't think Rockstar put too much thought into the logic of it. Tom Talk 01:00, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::To use a more close to home example of Christchurch, New Zealand. Christchurch is one of our larger cities and is made up of several former settlements that were absorbed as the city grew (Hornby, Ilam, Riccarton) but each off the former settlements has become a suburb of Christchurch City run by the City Council. I imagined the same would be true for Alderney. With Tudor, Acter, Leftwood and the rest simply being suburbs of Alderney City. So the whole metropolitan area would be known as Alderney City rather than Alderney City, Acter city, Tudor city and so forth. Imagine all those mayors, it would make running the place a real nightmare. Which is why I made the change. But I do agree strongly with you there, Alderney is a horrible mess. I've always thought it would have been much easier to make it a borough of Liberty City and in the early stages of the game they possibly had intended to. Either way, Rockstar really messed up Alderney terribly. The existence of Alderney State Correctional Facility is what really messes it up, it should have just been Liberty State Correctional Facility. Enigma24 (talk) 01:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see your logic, but if that was so then Alderney State would only contain Alderney City, and nothing else. It seems like we're trying to come up with a logical explanation to an illogical issue. I don't think we'll ever really understand Alderney, like we've said, it's just a mess. Tom Talk 01:27, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::But the state would realistically be larger than it appears in the game. Rockstar probably just didn't have time to create more in-game land so I guess we'll just have to wait for them to explain it. If they ever do. You have a point, the whole damn thing is a terrible mess. They could have at least made a decision either way or made the land stretch further - like having a certain limit that you can interact with and have the rest of the landform visible but unreachable. They seem to have a fetish with islands. Hopefully they do a better job with GTA V, I always was a fan of San Andreas. But the whole Alderney situation poses an interesting point. I might put up a discussion about it on the Alderney City page. Enigma24 (talk) 01:31, February 12, 2013 (UTC) 24/7 Hi Enigma. Please be more careful when editing pages as you messed up the spacing on the 24/7 page when you edited it. Thanks, VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:07, April 17, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, I'm very sorry. I was just trying to group the images together into a gallery rather than having a long list of pictures all the way down the page. Then the editor placed the gallery at the top of the page, where I'd accidentally left the mouse cursor. Sorry to cause a hassle, spacing is quite tricky on the wiki especially with images. Enigma24 (talk) 20:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, first off.. they are deceased either way in the Grand Theft Auto series. You can't be half-dead... can you? Also.. I don't know whats with your attitude, everyone isn't perfect.. Instulent (talk) 18:24, June 10, 2013 (UTC) : I just took offence to your making edits that aren't based on actual fact given in the game. Where in the game does it say they are undeniably dead? Apart from the portraits on the Memorial Wall, which only appear if a member is killed in a gang-war started by the player i.e they aren't dead unless you actually play the gang-wars. So they can't be said to be dead, their deaths only happen as a result of gang-wars. What if you didn't play the gang-wars? They would still be alive. The gang-wars aren't canon by the way, as in they don't actually happen in the storyline - thus the characters aren't neccessarily dead in the context of the games. I'm prepared to hear your view though. Enigma24 (talk) 10:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Remember Roman Bellic, Darko etc..? They'' can'' be killed or not.. but they are dead in the GTA universe.. and that means that we won't see them again..Instulent (talk) 10:49, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Ah but Roman Bellic doesn't die in the second ending of GTA IV. There are two remember - Revenge AND Deal. In one he dies, in the other he lives. As far as I've seen Rockstar hasn't revealed which of the endings actually happened, it could be either. Roman could be dead or he could still be alive. But how does that relate to the gang-war named members of The Lost MC? Roman is a central character in GTA IV, albiet a secondary character but still a very important one. The gang-war members of The Lost are simply fillers, put in to bulk up The Lost. The gang-wars aren't story missions or canon missions, they are a side-game really. So can we count on them as actually being in the storyline? While I'm at it please accept my apology, I acted arrogantly and rashly, I didn't explain myself properly and for that I'm sorry. Enigma24 (talk) 10:59, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Gang wars isn't apart of the storyline, yes.. but if they die or not, they still wouldn't be featured anymore.. as it would be a little weird seeing one of them in GTA V, when they died during the TLAD storyline..Instulent (talk) 11:02, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : You see, there is my point. Do we really know they actually did die during the TLAD storyline? As I said the Gang-Wars aren't part of the storyline and therefore neither are the character's potential deaths. So they could appear in GTA V because it is never stated that they did die or that they even exist (they could just be random characters made up for the purpose of the Gang-Wars who don't actually have a place in the storyline. Like the random gang members back in GTA: San Andreas - we never heard about their deaths). Enigma24 (talk) 11:08, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : But did they return to any other GTA's? No...Instulent (talk) 11:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Asides from Chinatown Wars there haven't been any other GTAs to feature The Lost. They may well have been featured in CW, just not named. Hell, they may even appear in GTA V. How do we know they're dead? They don't have any place in the storyline so their deaths aren't official. Just because you don't hear about them anymore doesn't mean they're dead unless it's actually stated, hell no one hears all that much about George Bush anymore and he's alive and well. Enigma24 (talk) 11:37, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Your Userpage You said the ending of The Lost and Damned was terrible. I didn't complete the game yet, but just by reading the page I agree with you. Who would want to live in Brian's CRAPPY house? You can't get in through the front door, the interior is a mess, and no TV? At first I was happy about getting the house, but I rather stay at The Lost Clubhouse. Apparently Jim lied in his text. Don't you agree? Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 02:28, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, the ending is horrible. Johnny is left with nothing; his best friend (Jim Fitzgerald) is dead, his club is in tatters and he is left with a clingly, junky ex-girlfiend (Ashley Butler) to baby-sit. To make matters worse he is more than likely destined to end up behind bars because of what he had to do to deal to Billy. The game's ending really is a bit 'f$#k you!' to the fans on Rockstar's part. That was the inspiration for my the Lost and Damned fan-fiction, continuing the story of The Lost. Brian's safe-house really is a complete dump, barely even worthy of human habitation. Enigma24 (talk) 03:37, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Tell me about it. And besides, who would want the house of a traitor? Definetly not me.Dimitri Rascalov 4 Life (Leave me a message and I'll get back to you.) 03:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : Wow, such a fast response! Thank you! There really should be some way for us to reward our tireless and hard-working Admins. Sounds a bit kiss-arseish but you should get something for your hard work. Thank you very much Ilan, you rule! Enigma24 (talk) 06:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::All part of the job, sir :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 06:19, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Future on the wiki... Sadly, I've been contemplating leaving this wiki for some time now. I don't really want to, it's a really great wiki - one of the best I've come across. But I don't really have that much of an impact, most of my edits end of being undone by newer members and I then have to engage in lengthy edit-wars to make them see the point of the edit. I do my edits for a reason, fixing pages and making the content truthful or to represent a certain aspect truthfully. But if all my edits are destined to be undone by new members who don't understand the point of them then what is the point. Guess you could say I'm a little disillusioned...Enigma24 (talk) 07:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe I should try and save that horrendously poorly edited Red Faction wiki. Makes this place look like sparkling nirvana! Yeesh, seriously...if any of you want a challenge head that way. Enigma24 (talk) 07:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Enigma. ::This Wiki would be thankful if you continued editing here. ::Remember that "Alderney City (Acter more specifically)" thing you wrote in the Lost MC members after we talked about it? There were some users who took it away from there but I undid their edits, because we'd agreed that that's how their chapter should be described. ::Give it some more thought. ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi Mikey, thanks for that gesture of support. Didn't think I was having much of an impact here or making much of a difference. You've been fixing those edits? Yeah, I feel that describes the chapter properly. Thanks for keeping those edits the way they are. I will consider sticking around then, didn't think I would be missed. Enigma24 (talk) 21:24, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Good contributors are always missed. :) :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) "Correction" You undid my edit on the Lost page saying "Neighbourhood" and the other thing was spelled "correctly", to correct you, neighborhood is also ''correct, just an FYI. Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 11:54, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : Your right, both are correct. Without the 'u' in the American spelling and with the 'u' in the English spelling, but it always seems the American spelling is the one put up by force. I'm from New Zealand which uses the British English as opposed to American English, so I'm hardwired to view the American spelling as incorrect, thanks to schooling. Enigma24 (talk) 21:24, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks for not flipping out on me, spell shouting "My way is better than yours!" or something like that :P. : Croyez-en les Militaires Sans Frontières! (talk) 22:01, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : No worries, at the end of the day its just a cultural and education thing. Both are correct but English is different depending on where you come from, it really is a muddled up language haha. America probably just took out the 'u' to shove it to the British haha. Enigma24 (talk) 00:53, October 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: New editor I'm not sure; I just select "source editor" from the drop down menu and do it that way. I haven't really used the new editor much so I don't know too much about it yet; I don't particularly like it to be honest. Tom Talk 23:35, November 17, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks for your reply Tom, yeah I'm not a big fan of it either. It just seems a bit unneccesarilly complicated in some areas but I'll try the method you suggest. i have to say I prefer the old one too - if it ain't broke don't fix it :P Enigma24 (talk) 23:55, November 17, 2014 (UTC) yeah I agree about the Chinese Triads but... What you left was "and theChina Los Santos Triads". smurfy (coms) 08:22, December 11, 2014 (UTC) : Whoops, sorry! I'm still getting used to the new editor - I prefer the old one. Thanks for letting me know! :) Enigma24 (talk) 08:39, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Going Out - Stay Safe Hey Enigma, my friend. I'm leaving the wiki. Keep imagining fan-fictions. Farewell, soldier. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:55, January 21, 2015 (UTC) : It's been a pleasure editing and exploring the wiki with you Mikey. Best of luck with whatever else you set out to do. Stay safe and have a good one. Farewell Sarge, you'll be missed. Enigma24 (talk) 20:28, January 21, 2015 (UTC) "The Lost" or "Lost" - the debate goes on. Hi there fellow Kiwi. I think it's time you respected that members of The Lost MC call themselves "Lost MC" as well as "The Lost" or "L-O-S-T" and "The Lost MC" so pages that refer to them as "Lost MC" members are not as incorrect as you are making out and don't deserve the remarks in your edit summaries. smurfy (coms) 03:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) : You have a point. But when refering to a gang, or a business for that matter, it is common practice to call them by their full name regardless of what they might call themselves. Let me use a real world example here if I may, we all know that the Hells Angels often refer to themselves as "Angels" but yet we still call them Hells Angels. I think the same would be true for '''The' Lost, yes they might use shortened forms to save having to use the full name every time, but the public would still call them "The Lost" and such groups would likely object to our using their shortened names. : Such groups have earned a fearful respect so we would use the full name out of this same fearful respect. So I can see where you're coming from but I don't think it is correct to use the term Lost MC - it just seems lazy. What they call themselves and what they are publically called are two different things - even the Weazel News story from the Lost and Damned refers to them as "The Lost". P.S. it's great to finally meet another Kiwi! We seem to be a bit of a rarity on the wiki. Enigma24 (talk) 04:57, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: To be clear, I'm not saying it's wrong of you to correct it in the article content, I'm just saying you don't need to keep painting people with the "lazy/stupid brush" in your edit summaries for having referred to them in one of the many ways they are referred to in game. smurfy (coms) 05:13, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: It wasn't very fair of me making those comments. My apologies my noble fellow Kiwi! Perhaps it's a pet peeve but I always change it when I find it in articles. Just doesn't seem completely correct to me - using the full name just seems to read better. Lost biker sounds a little like a motorcycle rider who doesn't know where he is :P. Enigma24 (talk) 05:20, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Is it any worse than: ::::: ::::: This is why my discussion title was as it was originally. There is no argument that they are "The Lost MC" but it can make for some convoluted sentence structures to get that proper name used correctly. smurfy (coms) 05:41, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::: You have a very good point! It is a very awkward name to fit in grammatically in some situations. Alternatively that sentence could be written as "pick up a member of The Lost" to make it grammatically correct. Enigma24 (talk) 05:54, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Image rename No problem. I had to resort to the warning template because you kept reverting it and breaking its appearance on the Ghawar page. smurfy (coms) 02:41, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm looking to give the old image a new name. One day I'll have time to start my audit of all these terrible image names from the past. smurfy (coms) 02:44, April 5, 2015 (UTC) GTA Fanon Wiki Hey, Enigma. I notice that you make some sort of fanon game on your profile sub-sections, so I thought that (as part of our improved affiliation with the Fanon Wiki asking me to do this) you would possibly be interested in moving your fanon game over there. There would be many benefits: You'd have more leniency in what you can upload, more people would get to see your creation, and you would be surrounded by a community of people who enjoy doing exactly what you're doing. I really think you would enjoy it. Of course, you don't have to, but I just think it would suit you better uploading your fanon work over there instead of here. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:56, August 19, 2015 (UTC) : I see your point and it does sound interesting but I actually prefer the GTA Wiki. It has all the best options, templates and functions. I've edited on several other wikis but so far this wiki has all the best templates that support my fanon wiki. It's not a fanon game as such - more supporting contant for a fan-fiction story I am working on in my free time. I have stayed with GTA Wiki for my fan-fiction work because it has the best templates (character, business, city etc). I do understand where you're coming from though, just that this wiki has all the coolest stuff! :) Enigma24 (talk) 01:41, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Talk page reply Good day sir/madam, I have responded to your question on Talk:Main Page that you posted on September 12, 2015. Please feel free to view it and reply if you wish. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:22, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Seeking an opinion Hey there Enigma. As the resident guardian of all things Lost deliberate SIC to get your attention, I was wondering whether you think the random spawning Road Captain for The Lost MC deserves a named page. His jacket is patched with the "name" Archangel and I know other wikis have used that as a basis for a name, but I'm not so sure, I suspect it is more of a title or badge of honour (edit - i.e. Johnny K has a Loyal badge in that spot). The_Lost_MC-GTAV-Road_Captain-Archangel_Portrait.png The_Lost_MC-GTAV-Road_Captain-Archangel.png The_Lost_MC-GTAV-Road_Captain-Archangel-SeeingDouble.png|Two Archangels What do you think? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:33, March 30, 2017 (UTC) : Answered my own question - sort of... In the Paleto Score heist, when the 2 members of The Lost are first seen in Braddock Pass, they are both "Archangels" (different character models though). Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:56, April 2, 2017 (UTC) : It could potentially be his "road name" but may also be a sort of special rank within the club. But it seems you have come across the answer yourself haha. If there was only one member with that name it could be a "road name" but as their are two it is most likely a rank used by The Lost MC. Enigma24 (talk) 03:45, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Staff opportunity Hi there, Enigma24. Have you ever considered trying for a spot on the staff team? You are a relatively active user and have made a decent amount of contributions over a period of time. I feel you'd be a successful candidate and would be useful in the Patroller team. Let me know what you think. :) - Monk Talk 22:50, December 1, 2017 (UTC) : Hi Monk, : I've never really thought about trying for a staff position on the GTA Wiki. But if you feel I would be right for it I'm happy to try out. I enjoy making edits and fixing up any errors or poor quality edits I found. I'm a creative person so its something I do naturally.Enigma24 (talk) 03:31, December 2, 2017 (UTC)